Rainbooms
The Rainbooms,' '''also known as the '''Sonic Rainbooms '''or offstage as the '''Equestria Girls,' are a student band that appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and various animated shorts. It consists of Twilight Sparkle on (temporarily) lead vocals, Rainbow Dash on electric guitar and (initially and later permanently) lead vocals, Applejack on bass, Rarity on keytar, Fluttershy on tambourine, Pinkie Pie on drums, and DJ Pon-3 (occasionally) on turntables. After Twilight leaves, Sunset Shimmer joins as rhythm guitarist and backup vocalist. Depictions in Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the Rainbooms compete in the Canterlot High School Musical Showcase against several rivaling bands, including the Dazzlings and Trixie and the Illusions. It is stated by Rainbow Dash that starting the band was her idea. Throughout the film, she asserts that it is her band, despite her friends' insistence that they each have a equal stake in the band. When the Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High and place everyone under their spell, the Rainbooms, unaffected by the Dazzlings' magic, call on Twilight Sparkle for help and temporarily recruit her into the band as the new lead vocalist. As they advance through the competition, the Rainbooms succumb to moments of infighting: Rainbow Dash's egotism grates on her friends' nerves, Applejack argues with Rarity over the latter's obsession with the band's stage wardrobe, and Fluttershy's desire to play a song she wrote goes unheard. Other bands in the competition also attempt to sabotage their performances, and Trixie—at the suggestion of The Dazzlings—traps the Rainbooms under a stage to keep them from participating in the final round. Before the friends fall victim to the Dazzlings' magic due to their arguing, Sunset Shimmer convinces them to work out their disagreements. With the help of Spike, DJ Pon-3, and later Sunset herself, the Rainbooms eventually defeat the Dazzlings in the final round of the Battle of the Bands and free the school from their spell. Soon after, Sunset Shimmer is welcomed into the Rainbooms as a new member. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts The Rainbow Rocks animated shorts partially depict the band's formation, with each member discovering and taking up what would be their instrument of choice. In Guitar Centered, Rainbow Dash acquires a new electric guitar after a "shred off" against Trixie Lulamoon. In Hamstocalypse Now, Fluttershy discovers her talent for the tambourine when tending to a rambunctious group of hamsters. In Pinkie on the One, Pinkie Pie discovers her talent for playing the drums when her friends seek an outlet for her boundless energy. In Player Piano, Rarity takes up the keytar as a more portable substitute for the grand piano. And in A Case for the Bass, Applejack recovers her bass guitar from Flim and Flam after Granny Smith accidentally sells it to them at a yard sale. The Rainbooms are also shown to perform at Canterlot High in Shake Your Tail and Perfect Day for Fun. Depictions in Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts In The Science of Magic, Sunset Shimmer tries to see how magic works in the human world and why her friends grow pony ears, wings, and tails whenever they (except DJ Pon-3) play their instruments. The Rainbooms gather in a classroom for band practice and Sunset hooks her friends up to the lab equipment and records scientific data as they play their instruments. However, as each of the Rainbooms play, the magical surges blow up in Sunset's face. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, the group are shown practicing before the Friendship Games and the human world's Twilight Sparkle's arrival. Members * Applejack (bassist) * DJ Pon-3 (turntable player) * Fluttershy (tambourine player, songwriter) * Pinkie Pie (drummer) * Rainbow Dash (electric guitarist, lead vocalist) * Rarity (keytar player) * Sunset Shimmer (rhythm guitarist, backup vocalist) * Twilight Sparkle (temporarily lead vocals) Songs performed * Shake Your Tail * Perfect Day for Fun * Better Than Ever * Bad Counter Spell * Awesome As I Wanna Be * Welcome to the Show * Rainbooms Battle * Shine Like Rainbows * Friendship Through the Ages See also * The Rainbooms on the MLP: FiM wiki. * The Mane 6, their Equestrian counterparts. Category:Female characters Category:Group Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Musical esembles